


Midnight Waltz

by AlwaysMyChoices



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Nervousness, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysMyChoices/pseuds/AlwaysMyChoices
Summary: With the royal wedding fast-approaching, the pressure is mounting for Collins. One mistake could spell disaster for the rest of her reign or cost her life. But her Prince Charming reminds her why she's fighting fo hard in the first place with a midnight waltz.
Relationships: Liam & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam (The Royal Romance)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Midnight Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Tumblr by @AlwaysMyChoices

Click. Clack. Click – THUMP.

Collins cursed under her breath as she bumped into a nearby table, struggling to catch the flower arrangement before it toppled to the floor. The sudden commotion filled the queen’s office, a room rightfully belonging to Regina, but with the upcoming wedding, it had been gifted to Collins in a show of support. Though everyone assured her that the office was her new sanctuary, she still felt like a palace guest that accidentally wandered into a forbidden room. Every touch was featherlight, and every item was restored to the position she found it in. Collins grew flustered as she struggled to get the arrangement back to its former glory, giving up with an exasperated sigh.

She couldn’t even get flowers right. How the hell was she supposed to handle a royal wedding?

Her morning meeting lingered in her mind as she considered about the scale of the wedding. The press dubbed her an “American Queen” and flooded her with international attention. Not only was the ceremony being televised, but it was also labeled a “must-see-event.” Already, tourists were flooding into Cordonia as the wedding date fast approached, and Collins was overwhelmed.

When she agreed to marry Liam, she recognized that she was marrying his title as well. She knew that her wedding would be a state event, not a private declaration of love. She knew that privacy was a luxury she could rarely afford, and she recognized that their private life could be used to do some good in Cordonia. After all, she jumped at Liam’s idea to use their wedding to unite Cordonia and promote healing. Still, she never imagined this.

An event like this demanded rigorous training and preparation, all of which Collins had to fit into mere weeks. She had to be perfect. Which meant perfect manners, perfect hair, perfect smiles, perfect everything. Spa days felt more like a boot camp as they poked and prodded her skin to excellence. Even salon visits were plagued with flashcards on important diplomats in attendance and the correct etiquette in accordance with Cordonian culture. Suddenly, Bertrand’s lessons during the social season seemed like a walk in the park compared to the expectations thrust upon her.

Collins felt like the little southern girl still learning to overcome her accent, staring at a globe and imagining her future. Meeting Liam was a fairytale, and deciding to become his wife was the best decision she’d ever met. Still… nights like this, she wondered why Liam had ever picked her. What was he thinking? When he had superhumans like Hana and impeccable ladies like Madeleine, what did he see in the commoner who knew nothing of his home or his customs? A girl bound to mess up this monumental wedding?

Collins shut her eyes as she imagined all the ways she could make a mistake. She could stumble walking down the aisle or trip onto a dignitary. She could drop the Unity Apple, dooming their marriage and outraging the Apple-obsessed Cordonians. She could get too excited and kiss Liam too passionately, or what if she got so nervous she didn’t kiss him at all? The reception was a landmine of potential disasters, leaving room for diplomatic crises all over the place.

And then there was the first dance.

It was the only public part of the reception. It was the Cordonian Waltz, a dance she and Liam knew by heart. It should be easy…

Nonetheless, thinking about it left an anxious knot in Collins’ stomach.

Eyeing her shoes, Collins thought back to the day she picked them. It was one of the few days of wedding planning that actually felt like wedding planning. With dozens of Cordonian designers vying for the opportunity to create her wedding dress, Collins brought Hanna and Olivia to the appointment to weed through the exquisite gowns to find the perfect one. With bubbling champagne in hand, the girls picked through white dresses until deciding that Hanna was the only one truly capable of making such an iconic gown. Sketching on the back of a wedding invite, Collins and Hanna designed the ideal dress. The accessories were left to the designers struggling to express disappointment for being passed over, and it was Olivia who found the pair of flawless nude high heels. They were breathtaking, and Collins bought them without an ounce of hesitation.

But now…

Collins worried that their perfect stiletto heel couldn’t do the job. They needed to be just as strong as her, carrying her through the ceremony and performing at the reception. They weren’t on her feet only to look pretty. They had to execute an impeccable Cordonian Waltz without a scratch.

Which is what brought her to her office at midnight.

She couldn’t just trust her shoes – not for something this big. She had to test them, and this was the only time available for her embarrassing trial run.

Taking a deep breath, Collins assumed the beginning stance and pretended to be facing a partner. By herself, Collins began to dance the Cordonian Waltz, stumbling over moves and butchering others. It was hard enough to dance without a partner, but each mistake increased her anxiety and took a toll on her dancing skills.

The clacking of her high heels grew aggressive as Collins tripped over another move, barely catching herself.

“Ugghhh,” Collins groaned and began to kick her feet, hoping to rid herself of these damn high heels and call it a night. With the strap holding them back, the shoes clung to her feet out of spite and refused to offer her refuge. Each wild kick ended in vain, and Collins fell into a nearby armchair with an irritated sigh.

She couldn’t even test her damn shoes correctly…

A wave of defeat crushed the duchess as she pinched the bridge of her nose, urging herself to keep calm.

If any woman could defy expectations, it was Collins Alexander. Only a year ago, she was an ordinary New York City waitress busing tables to put herself through law school, and now, she was a Cordonian noble and star of the social scene. She’d conquered every obstacle during the social season to gain public and noble favor, all for a chance at love. When she’d been publicly scorned and humiliated, she pushed on and cleared her name. Betrayal and assassination attempts couldn’t stand in her way, but finally, she found her limit.

A wedding. The wedding she and Liam dreamed of for so long. After all their trials and tribulations, Collins and Liam would step into the future as husband and wife. They just needed to survive one more media frenzy. It was all so close that she could practically touch it if it just weren’t… so out of reach.

The pressure shook Collins to her core, anticipation turning her limbs to lead. Just a few more days – a few more days of bridal luncheons, planning meetings, and rehearsals before the wedding that would change everything. Then, it would all be over.

If they survived the night…

Collins ran cold, the dark thought invading every corner of her mind like a plague. It poisoned the hope she still held onto, overshadowing the bridal bliss fluttering her heart.

The Coronation Ball. The Homecoming Ball. The Costume Ball.

All such beautiful nights. At first, they were flawless and lovely, and they swept Collins into a false sense of security. Then, it all went to hell.

Slowly but surely, the damage grew greater with each event.

At the Coronation Ball, it was a broken heart and the separation of young lovers. At the Homecoming Ball, it was an attack on the monarchy that nearly killed their best friends, shot Drake, severed their trust, marred their engagement, and created chaos in Cordonia. At the Costume Ball, it was the death of a former king to protect his youngest son.

What would happen next? What horror would strike them on what should be the best day of their lives?

Anton may have left their circle of friends, but he lurked in the corner of Collins’ life. He sat in every conversation, entering every thought. His mark scarred her skin, and when she was alone, she could still breathe in the dust of that night… of the night he disappeared. Until he was found and safely rotting away in some jail, Collins didn’t know how to carry on. She didn’t know which corners to look in, so she looked in all of them. They were always empty, but one day, she knew they wouldn’t be.

Letting out a shaky breath, Collins Alexander stood and squared her shoulders as if she was preparing to walk into battle. Determination etched into her soft features, Collins assumed the beginning stance of the waltz and moved to the imaginary rhythm as if it were life and death.

“Need a partner?”

The unexpected voice made Collins jump, throwing her off balance mid-dance and knocking her into a marble table housing an antique lamp still on loan from Regina’s collection. It threatened to shatter on the hardwood floors, but Collins caught it just in time. In her hands, the ornate gold felt heavy and secure, encouraging her to tighten her grip. Panic still seized her heart, and her instincts told her to hold the lamp closer and use it as a weapon against the unknown attacker.

Antique lamp in hand, Collins spun around to see who was at the door and felt a flush of relief.

Liam.

Collins’ cheeks colored bright red as she realized her mistake and lessened her grip on the make-shift weapon, and Liam resisted the urge to crack a laugh at his fiancé. Every day, Liam just wanted to watch Collins. Even after their engagement, he recognized his need for propriety in public, but oh how he wanted to look at her. It wasn’t just her beauty or her aura. He wanted to see her react and see the world through her eyes. But tonight, he wished she could have seen through his instead if only for the comical sight of his fierce fiancé blushing and holding that lamp.

In the dim lighting of the queen’s office, Collins stood like a warrior ready to pounce on the new intruder. Her weapon of choice was a golden lamp that was already too elegant and old to serve as a light, let alone a defense. Her armor was a pair of silk pajamas wrinkled by her sleepless night, and her footwear was a pair of heels far too stunning to be reserved for sleeping. Her chosen form of fighting? Solo-Waltz.

There was a moment of sadness that passed over Liam as he waited for her lower her defense, cautiously returning the lamp to its original position. She’s scared, he thought to himself, But – of course- she has every reason to be.

“What are you doing here?” Collins smoothed her pajamas as she assessed the compromising position her fiancé witnessed, “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” Liam smirked, stepping further inside and closing the study door behind him.

He didn’t know how to tell her about the phone call from Mara detailing Collins’ location and admitting that she was worried about the duchess – that everyone was worried about her. Liam expected the wedding to take a toll on her. As joyous as the occasion was, the pressure was unbearable, even for the unbreakable woman. Cracks began to show in her smiling façade as the wedding approached, and even though she’d never say it, Liam knew she needed him.

“I’m… working on…” Collins struggled with her excuse, quickly scanning the documents on her desk, “The, um, importance and impact of EU integration on the region… and….” Collins blurted out the next item she saw, “The lunch special at China Wok!”

The words had hardly left Collins’ mouth before she realized what she’d just said, and she grimaced. So much for seeming normal…

“Ahh, yes, the China Wok lunch special. I’ve spent many afternoons working on the very issue,” Liam assured her, stepping closer with that devilish grin that turned her insides to mush, “They underfill the egg rolls.”

Collins blushed until she was practically a strawberry, shaking her head in a silent reprimand.

Liam’s hands settled on either arm, massaging her tense shoulders as he willed her to look at him. Staring into those green eyes, Liam’s heart stopped. He knew that look… He’d seen it far too much for their brief time spent together. If he’d learned anything about her in the last year, it was that look. The first time he saw it was the night of his coronation when he proposed to Madeleine, and it still haunted his nightmares.

Tears welled in Collins’ eyes and threatened to spill down her cheeks, and they both knew it had nothing to do with her faux pas. 

“Hey,” Liam whispered. He raised his hand to her cheek, running his thumb along her skin, and she leaned further into his touch. With her eyes closed, she allowed herself to sink into the comfort of his presence.

Collins considered telling him everything, divulging all her fears – the wedding, messing up on the world stage, the threats against them, all of it. But then something primal gripped her heart and stopped the words desperate to be released. Instead, she opened her eyes and gave him that brave face of hers.

“It’s my shoes,” Collins’ laugh rang hollow as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, “I impulsively bought them for the wedding, and now, I’m afraid they can’t stand up to the job.”

A sinking disappointment sat on Liam’s chest. He knew she wasn’t really here for a pair of shoes. The stiletto pumps on her feet were a scapegoat for something much deeper, something too raw to share. There was so much brewing in her green eyes, and he wished to share it with her.

But he didn’t push. He told himself it was because he loved her too much to make her unhappy, but just like her, he harbored unvoiced fears. She’d been through hell for him, and he watched her triumph every trial and tribulation. Yet… the dark corners in his mind told him that it was only a matter of time. Just like Leo’s mother, she’d realize marrying into the Cordonian monarchy was a terrible mistake, and she’d free herself from the burdens. Liam loved Collins so much, more than he knew he could ever love anyone, and if she left… No, he didn’t let himself think about that.

“Well,” Liam’s breath was close enough to warm Collins’ skin, and there was a glimmer of pure happiness in the smile gave him, “You won’t be dancing by yourself at our wedding, so if you want to test them, you shouldn’t dance by yourself tonight.”

As he playfully bowed and offered his hand to his fiancé, he prayed that she saw his true meaning. She wasn’t alone, even if she felt like it.

Stifling a laugh, Collins bowed to her king and accepted his proposal, “I’d be honored.”

Together, they assumed the beginning position of the waltz, and they allowed the faint music to carry them through the dance. Their graceful movements effortlessly fell into sync, and they fit like two puzzle pieces that had spent their entire lives searching for each other. They were lazy with their posture, abandoning the traditionally straight spines to melt into the other. They were reassured by the familiarity and the warmth, and a comfortable silence ensued.

And in that comfort, the words buried in Collins’ mind were unshackled and pressed on her mind for release.

A timid whisper broke their silence, “I’m afraid.”

Liam stopped his gentle sway to look down at her, moving her wild brown curls out of the way to see her, “Of what?” His heart stopped as he waited for an answer.

“The wedding,” Collins’ voice cracked, “I’m not like Madeleine, Liam. I haven’t been trained for this… When it was just a Cordonian affair, I could look at it like another ball, but with the international press? Liam, if I mess up… it’s not just me being embarrassed. It’s you, it’s Cordonia. If their queen can’t handle her own wedding, how can she be a monarch? Not to mention, I’ll be a joke before I even put on the crown.”

“Oh, Collins,” Liam placed his forehead against hers, “I don’t want you to be Madeleine – or anyone else for that matter. You’re stronger than all of them put together. You earned your place here, and you know more than anyone that it wasn’t an easy climb,” a lump formed in Liam’s throat as he thought about all she’d been through, “Collins Alexander, you rose to every obstacle and exceeded every expectation. They could throw anything at you – lies, humiliation, and even the risk of death – and you kept going.”

Collins shook her head, biting her lower lip as her fiancé showered her in praise, “You’re making me sound like some hero, Liam. I’m just…” she trailed off, unsure how to classify herself anymore.

“You are a hero, Collins. You’re magnificent, miraculous…” Liam pushed her hair behind her ears, forcing her to look at him and urging her to listen, “If you can make Bertrand proud, you can do anything.”

Collins’ laugh was pure and warm as it filled the room, and it made Liam’s heart flutter.

“And what if your queen butchers some ancient Cordonian custom or has a few too many glasses of champagne and breaks out some bad dance moves at the wedding?” Collins insisted, looping her arms around his neck.

“Nice try. In all the time I’ve known you, you’ve handled every bizarre Cordonian custom like a pro,” he smirked, “If the aristocracy can survive a Beaumont Bash, our reception will pale in comparison. You don’t need to be perfect, you just need to be you. The woman I love…” Liam’s eyes lit up, “The woman who makes me proud every single day. The woman I get to marry.”

The world seemed to light up as Collins’ smile radiated, and for a moment, everything seemed bright. They loved each other, so much that it burned within them.

“I’ll be with you every step of the way,” Liam words were practically sunshine, bathing her in warmth and comfort.

And then, there was a cloudy sky.

The smile on Collins’ lips faded as her dreams seemed to crack in front of Liam’s eyes.

“What?” Liam’s hands were on either shoulder, holding her as he waited for the bomb to drop.

“I…” her voice cracked, “I just…”

And then the rain released.

Salty tears stained her cheeks. Emotion flooded every ounce of her body until it escaped through her eyes. The world was blurry and dim through her tainted vision, and her shoulders shook with the effort to pull herself together. It was too late. The floodgates were released, and she couldn’t bottle it up anymore.

“What if you’re not there?” the words burned and bruised her tongue, and the very thought felt like treason.

“Collins, I’ll always be there,” Liam’s desperation pelted her skin but made no dent in the pain she felt.

“But what if you’re not?” Collins’s ragged, breathy voice hurt his ears to hear, “What if they take you? What if I lose you, Liam? We survived this far, but that doesn’t mean it’s all over. Our wedding is a target, and I don’t know if I can do it… I can’t risk you. I… I…”

Collins fell into his welcoming arms, savoring the feel of his muscles rippling under his shirt. His heartbeat reminded her of his mortality, but it brought her comfort to hear it. Having him close was a double-edged sword. He was here now, but would he always be?

“Collins… I’ll never leave you- dead or alive. They can’t take you away from me. I won’t let them. Mara and Bastien won’t let them,” Liam’s voice had never been firmer, never more insistent. He’d never meant anything more in his life, “I will be at the end of that aisle, for you and with you. And I will be there for you every night for the rest of our lives. We’re in this together, no matter how messy it gets.”

Collins laced her fingers through Liam’s, squeezing with all her might. The way she looked at him that night was enough to brave it all. Truthfully, they should have run. They should have given up on their tragic romance and found stability in something else, but they had something so pure and rare that it defied logic. Only a fool would leave this.

“I love you, Liam, and I can’t wait to be your queen,” Collins poured her heart into her voice, and he felt the pain and fear being overwhelmed by the affection in her soul.

“You’re already my queen,” Liam admitted, his laugh breathy and honest, “You have been since the moment we met.”

“If you love me so much, you should probably marry me,” Collins teased.

Liam shook his head, hiding his laugh in the smirk that made her knees go weak, “Our wedding will be the best day of my life.”

“Me, too,” Collins squeezed his hand three times, one for every word she wanted to say, and the sincerity filled the room.

That night, they danced the rest of the world didn’t exist. They were lost in each other, freed from the dangers of reality and united by love. The world could do anything it wanted to them, but they’d always get back up and grow stronger.

And when their midnight waltz came to an end, they floated through the palace halls like they were walking through the clouds. Laughter and errant dance moves characterized their late night walk, and as they stopped at Collins’ suite, she gazed up at him like a perfect nights sky.

“After all that dancing, I could probably use a shower… It’d only be right to share one, for the environment of course,” Collins’ batted her long lashes at him, stepping so close that they’d touch with the rise and fall of their own breathing.

Liam’s hands tangled in her hair, his kiss a whisper on her lips. Passion oozed out of the gentle nature of the embrace, and a fire grew in Collins’ belly. Goosebumps prickled her skin as his touch spread to her bare arms and threatened to slip beneath her silk pajamas.

And just when she thought she had him, he pulled away.

Breathless and confused, Collins looked up at him like a deer in headlights, and the sight brought a snicker to his mouth.

“Goodnight, Collins Alexander.”

“Goodnight? You’ve got to be kidding me!” Collins was outraged, waiting for him to admit the joke and climb in her bed. It was one thing for propriety to separate them, but for Liam to do it, too? Unbelievable.

“A few more nights, and we’ll spend every night together,” Liam would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy this, even if it killed him to stay away. There was nothing quite like working her up like this, and it gave his ego a boost to see how much she wanted him.

“You can spend this night here,” Collins insisted, practically pouting.

Liam smirked, kissing her forehead, “You’re the one who wants to follow the rules for this wedding. Rule number one has me in my own bed.”

“I meant rules about dancing, not this!” Collins fumed as she watched her fiancé begin to walk down the hall, failing to suppress the smile on her lips.

“Goodnight, Collins Alexander.”


End file.
